


Attitude Adjustment (on the clock)

by Jaidan



Category: Being Human (US)
Genre: Aftercare, Aidan is a strict dom, Attitude Adjustment, Bad Attitude, Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, Josh gets spanked at work, M/M, Spanking, Tight Underwear, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaidan/pseuds/Jaidan
Summary: Josh is in a pissy mood at work. Aidan decides he needs an attitude adjustment.
Relationships: Josh Levison/Aidan Waite
Kudos: 38





	Attitude Adjustment (on the clock)

Josh is in a foul mood when he enters the dingy basement room where he and Aidan usually take their breaks.

As he walks into the underground chamber, he hears Aidan’s warm voice call out to him.

“Hey, honey,”

Josh looks up to see his handsome boyfriend, looking sexy as always in his sky-blue hospital scrubs. 

“How’s your morning been?”

Those words chase the smile from Josh’s face instantly and he feels his face contort in an uncharacteristic scowl.

“Don’t ask,” he mutters, not wanting to talk about the hell his day has been so far.

Aidan raises one dark eyebrow and takes a step towards Josh.

“You want to try that again?” he asks, his casual tone going frosty.

Josh hesitated for a moment. He knows from prior experience that Aidan isn’t above disciplining him at work. But he’s had such a bad day that he can’t bring himself to adjust his tone.

“I said, don’t ask,” he spits angrily.

“I’ve had a horrible morning and I don’t want to talk about it.”

A knowing look comes to Aidan’s face and he nods once, almost to himself.

“Okay, then,” he says evenly. 

And he reaches for Josh’s scrub pants and neatly undoes the drawstring, pushing them down to his knees.

“No!l Josh cries out, his hands moving to block Aidan. But the vampire reaches out, and with supernatural strength, he grabs both of Josh’s hands in one strong fist, holding them together tightly.

“Josh,” Aidan begins, “We both know what you need.”

When Josh continued to struggle in vain, the vampire drew his other hand back and delivered a solid smack to the back to Josh’s underpants.

The younger man yelped and tried to get free, but to no avail. Aidan’s grip was like solid steel and there was no escape. 

Aidan delivered three more smacks to the back of Josh’s cotton briefs and the werewolf whimpered in pain. 

"Aidan, please," he begged, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"I’m already having an awful day and this is just going to make it worse."

Aidan grabbed Josh’s chin and forced him to look Aidan in the eyes roughly.

"That’s too bad, Josh. I’ve warned you before about having an attitude with me."

He released Josh’s hands and delivered ten, rapid-fire spanks to the seat of Josh’s royal blue briefs. Each blow felt like a a solid steel bar hitting Josh’s ass and the werewolf let out an unabashed sob, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"What happens when you have a bad attitude, Josh?"

When the younger man didn’t answer, Aidan spanked him ten more times, with even greater force.

A fresh sob escaped Josh’s throat, and he quickly replied.

"I get an attitude adjustment," Josh admitted in a quiet tone, his face turning bright red with humiliation.

"But I didn’t mean it this time, Aidan please...."

The vampire’s heavy hand came down again and Josh’s pleading quickly cut off.

"And what happens when you argue with me about getting a spanking?"

Josh’s face burned even hotter and he dropped his gaze to the concrete floor.

"I get extra swats," he said in an even quieter voice, tears stinging his eyes.

Bowing his head, Josh felt the humiliation of his punishment wash over him like a wave, sweeping his earlier irritation away. As it did, he felt Aidan’s strong hands on his shoulders, pushing him to his knees. He could hear Aidan sitting down on the hard ground and suddenly he was pulled over the vampire’s lap, his chin resting past Aidan, on the hard concrete floor.

Silent tears trickled down his smooth cheeks as he felt Aidan pushing his green scrub pants down to his ankles and patting his sore bottom experimentally.

"We’re not going to be counting today, Josh," Aidan said firmly, "I’m just going to spank you until I feel you’ve learned your lesson."

Josh’s only answer was another choked sob. Aidan seemed to take that as an affirmative, as he began to spank Josh again.

The werewolf was trying his best to stay stoic, but this spanking made Aidan’s earlier blows seem like love taps by comparison. 

Since he’d accepted Aidan as his Dom a few months ago, Josh had been spanked more times than he could count. Sometimes Aidan used one of numerous implements in their collection, and at other times he just used his bare hand and vampire strength, which could hurt more than any belt or paddle. Josh’s butt felt like it was on fire, each blow striking against his butt with blistering force, his thin briefs offering next to no protection against the mighty hand that was pounding his butt into a red, bruised mess.

Sometimes Aidan would give him a stern lecture during his punishment, but today his boyfriend seemed content to punish Josh in silence, letting the pain and humiliation of the spanking sink in by itself.

The swats began to come harder and faster and Josh was soon crying openly, bawling as the fire in his bottom grew even hotter. He kicked his legs helplessly, but they were still hobbled by his pants and he knew better than to try to reach back to try and block Aidan’s hand. His only consolation was that they were so deep in the hospital’s sub-basements that nobody would hear him crying. 

As he lay there, over his boyfriend’s lap, being punished like a naughty boy, Josh felt shame washing over him, a sensation so strong that it was overpowering everything else, even the pain in his bottom. He’d acted like a spoiled brat again, and Aidan had had to take him aside in the middle of their work day and spank him for his rotten attitude. Tears kept spilling down his cheeks and Josh howled in pain and sorrow, a single word escaping his mouth again and again. 

"Sorry!"

"I’m sorry," Josh blurted out.

"Aidan, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for having an attitude, I’m sorry for being a brat. I’m so sorry!"

The werewolf buried in his face in his hands and cried shamefully, his whole body shaking with remorse.

He was so overcome that it took him a few moments to realize that his spanking had ended. Aidan was now rubbing his shoulders and back soothingly. 

"It’s okay, honey," Aidan whispered softly. 

"It’s all fine now. I’ve got you."

The vampire wrapped his strong arms around Josh in a warm hug and the chastised werewolf just lay there, a few leftover tears still trickling down his cheeks. 

"Good boy," Aidan murmured as he gently stroked Josh’s hair. 

"Good Josh. My good Josh."

Josh wriggled in his embarrassing position, snuggling closer to Aidan and doing his best to enjoy the petting. His bottom still throbbed painfully and he winced inwardly at the thought of finishing his shift with a sore butt.

Aidan seemed to sense this thought and his hand moved down Josh’s body to rest on his bottom. For a second Josh tensed, that hand had just delivered a painful punishment to the same part of his anatomy that it was now gently caressing.

“You make things harder than they have to be, baby,” Aidan commented lightly.

“You know you could have just come to me earlier and asked me for a hug. You know that always fixes a bad day for you.”

Josh blushed and stared at the floor in shame. He hadn’t wanted to be so needy as to seek out his boyfriend for comfort just because he was having a bad day.

Aidan just chuckled and continued to massage his sore cheeks through his blue briefs. After a few moments, Josh began to relax and he felt Aidan’s hands lifting him up off his lap. 

The vampire rose to his feet and pulled Josh up alongside him. Josh stumbled and almost fell over, Aidan grabbing his bicep and steadying him. Josh looked at his boyfriend’s handsome face with contrition.

Aidan just gave Josh a winning smile and leaned in to kiss him, soft and sweet.

“You already apologized,” the vampire said, preempting Josh’s next words.

“And I forgive you. I’ll always forgive you.”

He gave Josh one last kiss and then let him go, stepping back.

“Now, pull up your pants and let’s head back upstairs. Break’s over.”

Josh managed a weary smile and pulled his green scrub trousers up and quickly tied the drawstring again. Aidan swatted him on the butt to get him moving and together they headed up to the hospital to face the rest of day.


End file.
